


Silver, Silk, Stone

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alcohol, Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tribadism, a royal sex tour of ylisstol, its part of the Mel Write Happy Lucisev Challenge, listen this has plot but its a skeleton for the smut, there's some lovey-dovey talk in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: Lucina hopes her blush isn’t as strong as it appears - drifting off at a royal meeting was foolish enough, and certainly no one around her needed to know she was thinking about Severa’s toned thighs wrapped around her head. She coughs.-Following Grima's defeat, Lucina adjusts to life in Ylisstol. It's all so strange; pristine marble halls, royal courts, celebratory balls and political posturing. She's never cared much for any of that, and in the absence of a quest, she finds herself floundering in the burgeoning throes of juvenile anguish. That is to say, years of adolescent repression and a sex drive to topple the gods.Good thing her fiancee is willing to play along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Literally all sex. Blame ShinyMilotics, savi0urdr3amer, and detectiveroboryan for this one. Its the Royal Sex Tour of Ylisstol, ladies and gentlemen. It's got more chapters to come.
> 
> Can you believe this is the first time I've written lucisev smut? Wild.

Lucina stirs.

It’s almost imperceptible, at first, almost entirely unnoticeable as she shifts in the cascading light, leaning her head back and trying to angle herself just so, so that the light falling through the curtain doesn’t blind her.

Her eyes open slowly, and she blinks in the morning light.

And she lets slip a moan.

Still nigh-asleep, she shifts again, supporting herself back against the headboard of her queen bed, blinking sleepily, trying to figure out why there is a sense of urgency building in her like a storm on the horizon. She whimpers and blinks.

It’s a bright morning, though she is still unused to her new quarters - the halls of Castle Ylisstol are beautiful, true, but the polished marble and sparkling stone is a far cry from the ruin and desolation she knew it to be in her time. But this was not that future, a future that would not come to pass again.

It was morning, it was a Saturday, and light falls in sheets through the cracks in the window curtain and casts a film of gold across her room.

The urgency is still here, pressing into her veins, making her heart race even as her bleary mind struggles to catch up. A twinge ripples through her body and she lurches.

It’s a beautiful room, she admits, though she insisted she get less lavish quarters. She was not deserving of such things - she was a warrior, not a princess, and not befit for armoires of carved mahogany, nor plush rugs, nor silver pendant lights.

The bed, though, she accepted graciously, though perhaps not entirely of her own accord.

She shifts again, propping herself up, blinking, and trying to piece together why her belly feels as if its filled with fire.

Certainly the lump of blanket below her would have nothing to do with that.

She reaches slowly under the blanket and her hand comes to rest below her waist, tangling in a head of hair. She tries muffling another groan, fails, and squirms, spreading her legs wider.

“About time you woke up,” comes a voice from under the sheets. It’s a kind voice, teasing, impatient.

Lucina lifts the blanket and gazes at the face nestled against her groin. “Good morning, S-ah…Good morning Severa.”

Severa grins, tucks her hands under Lucina’s thighs and tugs her groin closer to herself, pressing her lips against Lucina’s.

“H-how did you get my, hng…how did you get my underwear o-off?”

Severa draws a tight line up from between Lucina’s legs with her tongue, stopping to bury her nose in the unkempt forest of wiry blue hair between her hips. “You’re a heavy sleeper.”

“O-Oh.”

Severa kisses her navel and lays down on her stomach, gazing up at Lucina with sleepy but playful eyes. “You make some cute sounds when you sleep, you know that?”

Lucina blushes and tucks her face into her shoulder. “I’m…sorry.”

Severa smiles and kisses her stomach again, this time lifting her shirt as she goes to kiss up her beneath her breasts, up her ribcage, her sternum, before finally pressing her lips into the underside of Lucina’s jaw. “Shut up.”

Lucina shifts, wrapping her legs around Severa and urging her closer, grinding herself against Severa’s bare stomach.

“A little impatient, are we?” Severa teases, her voice low and husky in Lucina’s ear. She runs her tongue along the shell of Lucina’s ear, drawing a delightful shiver. Lucina nods weakly and Severa dives back down, burying herself under the covers and between Lucina’s thighs. Lucina squirms and presses herself against her headboard, clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans.

Severa draws back, tracing her lips along Lucina’s upper thighs, painting her with her own juices. Lucina lets her hand fall from her mouth to the sheets, grasping tight and pulling, heedless of the sounds she’s making.

“S…hn…Severa…” Lucina groans, each syllable punctuated with hitched breaths.

“Yes, milady?” Severa tugs the sheets back to reveal herself, in all her scarlet-haired glory. She grins, pleased at the expression on Lucina’s face. “Oh, did you like that?”

“S-shut up,” Lucina reaches down and tangles her fingers in Severa’s hair. On any other occasion, such an act would earn her a verbal beating to topple the gods, but in the morning Severa’s hair was a mess anyway, her normal twintails dispelled in favor of cascades of unorganized red. “You c-can’t call me that until t-this…this evening, remember?” She presses Severa’s face into her soaking folds, squeezing her eyes shut as she does.

“Of course, milady,” Severa says, her voice muffled.

Lucina heaves. “C-can you…can you do…hah…hn…do that t-thing…”

“That thing?” Severa smirks, shifting her gaze, relishing the feeling of Lucina’s hands against her scalp.

“T-the thing…with your thumb…”

Severa smirks and pushes herself out of Lucina’s grip, unceremoniously slipping her middle finger into Lucina’s soaking cunt. She slips a second finger in before curling her hand to tease Lucina’s clit with her thumb. She and Lucina had fucked enough times to know what the other liked, and Severa knew that there was nothing that Lucina loved more than total stimulation in as many places as possible.

To aid this, she kisses up Lucina’s squirming body and sinks her teeth into one of her nipples. Lucina lets out a sharp, needy cry.

“D-don’t…don’t s-stop…” She heaves, writhing in Severa’s grip as pressure builds in her abdomen, coiling like a snake and twisting through her innards, leaving her panting and desperate. “S…Sev…hah…d-don’t…”

She reaches a hand down and cups Severa’s head at her breast, stroking her hair and urging her kisses and her gentle nips with teeth and tongue. Severa’s fingers curl inside of her, pushing against her, filling her with an electricity that bursts out in moans and cries. The pressure keeps building and Lucina pushes her hips upwards, thrusting against Severa’s fingers, pleading. She crests, her sharp moans reaching a crescendo of pitiful cries, and she collapses into herself, panting and whimpering, utterly spent.

Severa withdraws her fingers, sticky and wet, and sticks them in her mouth. She crawls up the bed and nestles against Lucina, nuzzling her. “You want a taste?” she teases, taking her fingers out of her mouth and returning them when Lucina shakes her head.

“Why do you have to tire me out so early in the day?” Lucina pants, laying her head on Severa’s chest. Severa takes her fingers out of her mouth again and wipes them on the bedsheets.

“Sorry, you’re just so much fun to tease.”

“It just means I have to repay you, doesn’t it?” Lucina hums, shifting to straddle Severa’s legs. She leans forward to kiss her tenderly. Severa reaches her hands around to grip Lucina’s upper thighs, urging her closer, her husky breaths deepening.

“I suppose that’s fair,” Severa pulls out of the kiss and stares at Lucina, some mix of pride and mischief dancing through her copper eyes.

Before she manages to kiss Lucina, the bedroom door opens with a sharp crack.

Lucina rolls instinctively, diving back under the covers and tugging a sheet up to her shoulders to preserve her modesty. “F-Frederick? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is it’s ten o’clock in the morning, milady. You have brunch with the Khans in half an hour.”

“I…the Khans?”

Frederick folds his arms over his chest and nods sternly, his gaze fixed on the Exalt-princess. He’s dressed in Great Knight raiment, his silver and blue armor shining in the half-light, no doubt freshly polished for the ceremony that evening. He remains, unmoving, as Severa unsuccessfully tries to nervously melt into the mattress.

“They’re here for the coronation, milady. But your __father__ ” - said with emphasis - “wishes you to attend their arrival brunch. You need to be up, dressed, and ready before they arrive.”

“Oh…okay,” Lucina frowns. She remembers the ceremony that night, but she had expected to be able to sleep in a bit. Brunch was new.

Frederick stands in the doorway.

“Um…Sir Frederick…”

“Yes, milady?”

“I’m…um…well, I can’t get dressed with you standing there like that.”

“Milady. Sir Severa,” he bows in farewell.

Lucina stifles a giggle at the blush forming on his cheeks as he hustles out the door. She stretches, cracks her neck, and slides her legs out of bed. She wiggles her toes in the plush carpet.

“Guess that means no more playtime, huh?” Severa rolls onto her stomach and watches Lucina as she gets dressed for the day.

“Oh, I’m sure we can find more opportunities to play today, if you want.” Lucina grins into her dresser as she pulls out her clothes - for brunch it’s her standard attire; black turtleneck sweater, gold-trimmed navy tunic, tights. A cape is probably excessive - it’s just brunch, after all. She stops to eye herself in the mirror, she pulls her hair up in a mock ponytail, and nods. “Ponytail cute?”

“Everything you do is cute. It’s good breeding,” Severa flops on the queen-sized bed, all to herself. The silken sheets feel marvelous on her bare thighs, though she’s tugged her shirt back down to cover her torso. “A ponytail will hide your split ends better.”

Lucina pouts and runs a brush through her hair. “It’s not noticeable, is it?”

“Not __my__  fault you don’t take care of your hair. Chop it all off and start again, that’s what I say.”

“You wouldn’t mind a bald fiancee?” Lucina teases, bouncing her ponytail in the mirror. Satisfied, she turns to her closet to fish out a pair of boots.

“That might be a little much. But that ‘Marth’ look? Hot.” Severa scoots out of bed and shuffles to the dresser as well, fishing for a pair of pants. Finding none to her liking, she takes her shirt off and dons a silk robe.

Lucina smirks at her as she ties her boots. “You’re really enjoying the life of luxury here, huh?”

“Hey, __I__  don’t get to attend a fancy brunch.” Severa selects a book from her bookshelf and climbs back into bed, intentionally giving Lucina an eyeful of her rear as she does.

“Do that again and I’m gonna smack it,” Lucina smirks, rifling through her jewelry for her tiara.

“Oh, no, whatever will I do,” Severa rolls, spreading her robe and splaying herself out for Lucina’s wandering eyes. Lucina kneels at the bedside and kisses her deeply.

“See you after brunch, love,” she says softly, the teasing demeanor entirely absent.

Severa shifts to meet her gaze. “You still want me to help with your hair for the ceremony, right?”

“Hair, clothes, all that stuff,” Lucina nods. “And…” She smiles coyly. “Who knows? Maybe we can fit in some more playtime.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucina? You awake?”

She blinks and shakes her head, trying to shift back from headspace to reality. She frowns. “Um, I’m sorry…what was the question?”

“Your father and I were discussing what is likely to be done with Plegia, now that the Grimleal are scattered.”

Lucina tries to stop a scowl from cresting her brow. Politics, of course. Heaven forbid her father have a single meal that doesn’t devolve into strategies and land management and supply chains. She knows it serves a purpose - he had been busying himself completely with rebuilding efforts, trying to distract himself from the empty space in the bed next to him, from the wife that was surely, __surely__  still out there somewhere. But there was naught to do but wait, and work, and so Chrom buries himself in politicking. Even on a morning so beautiful as this - the bright autumn sun drifts lightly across them, casting shadows and beams of light through the courtyard, illuminating the gardens and walking paths, and the table spread before them with all manner of delightful breakfasts from all corners of the continent.

“Oh, hush, Basilio. She looks like she’s still asleep. Let the poor girl rest.” That would be Flavia’s voice, chiding the West-Khan of Ferox.

Basilio chuckles heartily at that. “She’s certainly deserved it.”

Lucina hopes her blush isn’t as strong as it appears - drifting off at a royal meeting was foolish enough, and certainly no one around her needed to know she was thinking about Severa’s toned thighs wrapped around her head. She coughs.

“Perhaps some coffee, milady?” A serving girl bows at Lucina’s side and whispers the suggestion.

Lucina nods heartily. Maybe a cold shower, as well.

“At any rate, Aversa has been doing a fine job overseeing the shipments of supplies to the Plegian border. I know choosing her as envoy was a controversial choice to some,” Chrom speaks up at last, shooting a pointed gaze at Frederick, “but I think the first step is showing that we still trust the Plegians to rule themselves. No sense in simply continuing all that bad blood my father left behind.”

“Makes sense to me,” Flavia agrees. “She’s got the chops for it - smart, capable, and experience. If I’m being honest, I can’t imagine Validar was doing all that by himself.” A polite laugh rounds the table.

“I’m just glad she’s on our side now. It’s as Emmeryn always said. The first step to mending the wounds of the past is to trust.” Chrom’s eyes darken for a moment. Talk of his sister always did such things.

“Here you are, milady.”

Lucina graciously takes the mug of coffee and sips it cautiously, letting the dark, bitter drink warm her up. It’s autumn, and there is the first signs of a light nip in the air, and even on a morning such as this, wrapped in her sweater and surrounded by friends and family, she finds herself contemplative. Perhaps that is why her thoughts so often turned to Severa - the alternative is something darker, something more painful. The knowledge of work to be done, a world to be mended. How much simpler it is to think of sheets and silk and soft kisses and scented candles. Lucina sets a silver spoon into her coffee and stirs, watching the liquid whirlpool.

“Where is she, this morning?” Basilio speaks again. “I assume she’ll be present for the ceremony tonight.”

“She will be,” Chrom confirms. “She’s with Cordelia, helping out with the newest batch of Falcon Knight cadets. Cordelia seems more than pleased to have someone around to help out - especially a Dark Flier of such renown.”

“Will the Pegasus Knights be taking on training in dark magic?”

Sumia speaks up for the first time, across the table from Lucina. “Some of our cadets have shown interest, yes. I can’t say I’ve much cared for it, but…”

“No, you prefer a different sort of book altogether, don’t you?” Frederick teases, his sudden verbal jab drawing a round of laughter.

Lucina smiles, too, but hers is a small smile, one pressed into the rim of her coffee mug. She has never been one for hearty laughs, but seeing everyone so happy brings joy to her heart.

She drinks her coffee and watches the table, watching Lissa poke at a tray of sugared biscuits and watching her father and Basilio boasting and joking like old friends. The sun feels warm on her dark hair, and the breeze utterly fails to cut through her dark sweater, and Lucina closes her eyes. It’s a perfect morning - at least, as perfect as she had ever seen one.

She had had a lot of perfect mornings, since coming back to Ylisstol. There is still a shadow cast over the castle - the wake of the war, the absence of the queen, and yet. To be warm, and safe, and comfortable was the closest to perfection Lucina had ever dared hope for. It seemed so far removed from the world from which she had come. She had so much to learn - dancing, for one. How to pronounce the names of the tiny hors d'oeuvres they served at banquets, too - she had been laughed at by her father for saying ‘the tiny bread things’ once, and that was more than enough. She had never learned to read, not properly. Enough to get by, but in her time there was no call for it. Now, in libraries filled with all manner of books, she felt a voracious hunger. And Severa helped, there. Her own mother had taught her to read, back before the world fell to ruin, and so she filled their room with shelves and shelves of books. Makeup she would probably never get a handle on, no matter how many lipsticks Severa painted on her lips, or how many mysterious powders she set on her face. It was fortunate, then, that Severa loved performing such a task.

And tonight would cement all of that nonsense - it was to be a coronation ceremony, in part, and a celebration. Lucina would be conferred an honorary title and named her father’s heir, though it would never be her throne to claim. The rest of the Shepherds, too, would be awarded all the various honors they had earned in the war, confirming the reshuffling of power, and making all the unofficial titles concrete. Sumia would become the new commander of the Falcon Knights, with Cordelia at her side. Sully and Stahl would be promoted to official positions as members of the Exalt’s formal guard. Chrom’s little band of toy soldiers, all grown up. With the titles and the armor and the medals to match.

Lucina stirs her coffee and drains it, knowing the caffeine will do little but accelerate the fraying of her nerves. Ceremonies make her nervous.

 

 

-

 

 

“Are you sure it doesn’t bother you?” Lucina asks the question that has been on her mind since the morning as she and Severa walk through the castle halls together.

“What?”

“That…you’re not…considered part of the Shepherds, I guess.”

Severa smirks. “Lucina, it’s…what, September? I’m not gonna be one year old for another four months. You think they’re going to give a medal to a baby?”

“You know what I mean.”

Severa rolls her eyes, and Lucina hates it. Even despite all their time together, she finds it difficult to tell when Severa is being serious. She wears her heart on her sleeve so often, but is just as apt to hide her true feelings. Things like this are always the hardest to discern. As if she can read Lucina’s thoughts, Severa sets a steady hand on her shoulder.

“Luci…look. I came back in time to do two things.” She holds up her fingers to count off. “Save my mother, and protect __you.__ ” With this last word she pokes Lucina’s nose. “And last I checked, I did both.” Her teasing smile melts into something a little more genuine. “I love you, Lucina. And…and I don’t need medals, or titles, or, or… _ _ceremonies__ , or any of this bullshit. All that matters to me is that I’m by your side. Hell, I’d be your godsdamned __maid__  if it kept me with you.”

Lucina grins cheekily. “Oh? Leaping at a chance to lick my boots, huh?”

“As if you didn’t already make me do that.”

“It was just the __once__ , and if I recall it was __your__  idea,” Lucina teases, shifting into an embrace and kissing Severa deeply. She closes her eyes and hooks her hand around the back of Severa’s head, pressing her close as Severa clings tightly to her.

A throat clear from a passing guard stops them from undressing right there in the corridor, and they burst into fits of laughter after the guard rounds the corner.

“Really, Luce. It’s fine.” Severa smiles. “Besides, if I were actually __in__  the ceremony, you’d have no one to do your hair.”

They round a corner and terminate their stroll at the wide double-doors that mark the entrance to the women’s bath. Lucina drops her hand to the doorknob. “I’m surprised, I figured you’d be carrying all sorts of hair stuff with you.”

Severa grimaces. “’Hair stuff’? Gods, Lucina, do you even know what I do? Are you saying I should put them in while you’re still in the bath? It’s like you __want__  me to wash it all out.”

Lucina laughs. “Okay, okay! Sorry! You’re the expert here.”

“Damn right I am,” Severa brushes past Lucina and makes her way to the changing area. “You coming, or are you just going to stand there like a slack-jawed idiot?”

“I was hoping if I stood here long enough you’d just start getting undressed,” Lucina teases, shutting the door and latching it behind her.

The bathhouse is small, by royal standards, but by Lucina’s standards its a veritable spa. There’s a changing area, though it’s entirely empty save Severa unlacing her boots. Beyond there is a pool, a sauna, a steam room, and a private bath, which is no doubt where Severa’s inclinations lie. Lucina stands, every ounce the slack-jawed idiot she was denounced as, watching Severa undress. Her muscles are taught as she works, her lithe frame twisting and tensing to unlace her dress and tug it over her head. Even from this distance, Lucina can see sweat beading on Severa’s thighs, and has some rather indelicate thoughts about tongues.

“Gods, it’s like you’ve never seen me naked before,” Severa looks up from peeling her tights down her legs.

“Just…appreciating the art,” Lucina grins.

“Okay, well, do that after you undress. Come on, move it.” Severa folds her tights neatly and sets them aside before helping Lucina undress. She works quickly, her deft hands expertly unbuckling Lucina’s belt and letting it slide to the floor. She lets her hands alight on Lucina’s thighs.

“I thought you said we were in a hurry,” Lucina smirks, her tease cut off as Severa’s hands dart up her tunic and grasp the top of her tights. Lucina leans into it, pressing herself back against Severa and using her own hands to guide Severa’s down, all four hands sliding Lucina’s tights down her thighs.

It’s hot, in the baths. Uncomfortably so, Lucina would say. She’s sweating already, and it probably has more to do with the geothermal heat piped up from below the castle than it does with the girl behind her slowly pushing up the back of Lucina’s tunic, exposing her backside. Severa’s hands cup her ass pulling her tight against her. A hand snakes forward and comes to rest below Lucina’s stomach.

“Let’s…” Lucina exhales, voice thick with anticipation. “M…maybe we should actually __make__  it to the bath first.”

Severa kisses the back of her neck and complies, wrapping her fingers around the hem of Lucina’s tunic and pulling it the rest of the way over her head.

The door to the private bath scarcely clicks shut before Lucina’s arms are around Severa’s waist. She kisses her deeply, closing her eyes and tugging her into a tight embrace.

“Ew!” Severa pushes back playfully. “You taste like sweat!”

“I think it’s kinda hot,” Lucina mutters, pressing her lips into Severa’s collarbone.

“Yeah, ‘cause you were raised in a barn,” Severa hooks her arms around Lucina and tugs her tightly, letting out a sharp gasp when Lucina’s teeth sink into her flesh. “Ow…n-not so hard, you dolt…” she mutters, though her demeanor seems to request the opposite.

Lucina runs her tongue along Severa’s jaw and drops lower, tracing her neck, then her collarbone, before drawing her tongue along the sweat beading between Severa’s breasts. Lucina cups her breasts and squeezes and Severa groans. She clamps a hand over her mouth.

“Embarrassed?” Lucina smirks. “You’re blushing.”

“I-it’s the steam,” Severa lies through her fingers, whimpering when Lucina bites her nipple.

Lucina continues her downward journey, kneeling on the steam-slick tile and kissing Severa’s thighs. “I believe I still owe you from this morning,” Lucina purrs, pressing her lips against Severa’s legs, drawing uncomfortably close to her groin. Severa shudders.

“Y-you…” Severa leans back against the closed door, squeezing her eyes shut. She steels herself. “You know my legs get s-shaky.”

Lucina lets out a snort and Severa playfully nudges her with her foot. “Jerk.”

The moment lost, Lucina gets to her feet and crosses to the bath proper. “Not my fault you can’t handle me,” she jokes, slipping into the water. It’s a corner bathtub, raised from the tile and pressed into the far wall. There’s a window above it, cracked to let a cool draft of air in that swirls the steam and is quickly dissipated against the heat of the bath. The tub isn’t __technically__  made for more than one person at a time, but as Severa has said in the past - if not, then why did they make it so big?

Lucina settles in the water up to her shoulders and is pouring soap into the water when Severa slides in at her side, her slight splash stirring bubbles in the foam. Severa unties her hair and lets her bright red locks drape over the back of the tub.

“I wish we had one of these in our room,” she remarks idly, closing her eyes as the water envelops her.

“We can’t,” Lucina says dreamily. “We’d never leave it.” She leans against Severa and rests her head on her shoulder. “Do you remember…”

Severa leans her head against Lucina’s, waiting for her drifting speech to return.

“That bathhouse in Ferox,” Lucina says at last.

Severa smiles and cups water in her hands, lifting to pour it over Lucina’s shoulders. “The night you said you loved me.”

“In my defense, we thought we were going to die.”

“We __were__  going to die. Or, would have, if we hadn’t found that bathhouse.” Severa gently guides Lucina to a sitting position and begins washing her hair.

Lucina nods. “It was…it was so cold. I thought we were going to freeze to death.”

“I still have the frostbite scar, you know.”

Lucina nods again, shifting her position to rest between Severa’s legs and lean back against her. “That was a lucky break, huh.”

“Well, we did have to dig through the entrance. So it wasn’t __all__  luck.”

Lucina leans forward, letting Severa wash her back. “Still…not often you found paradise, back then.”

“That your idea of paradise? Huddling naked in a hot spring, trying to stave off frostbite?”

“When you put it that way…”

“How would you put it, then?” Severa kisses Lucina’s back, pressing her lips into the ridges of her spine.

“Sharing a bath with the girl I love, maybe.” Lucina sinks deeper into the water and tilts her head backwards, letting Severa catch her lips in her own. Severa’s lips are urgent, suddenly. Hungry. They push Lucina’s open farther, and Severa wraps her arms tight around Lucina’s body. Under the water, she holds her close. When they finally break, panting, Severa brings a hand to Lucina’s face. She wipes a stray bubble of foam and cradles her jaw.

“I love you, you stupid idiot.”

Lucina twists her body to face Severa, her arms the only thing keeping her from crashing against Severa’s torso. She smiles, her half-lidded eyes fixes on Severa’s face. “Hey, I really wanna fuck you right now.”

“You do still owe me,” Severa pulls her into a tight kiss. Before she can do more the bath is frothing with soap as Lucina shifts, straddling Severa and kissing her tightly, grasping the back of her head and pressing against her. She keeps the kiss locked tight, even as she drops her hands to knead Severa’s breasts.

Severa moans into Lucina’s mouth, her voice pitiful and needy. She takes Lucina’s hands and holds the tight against her breasts, refusing to allow Lucina let up.

When Lucina breaks the kiss for air, Severa gasps. “Fuck me,” she breathes, her command as desperate as her arching body.

Lucina gladly complies. She kisses Severa again, slipping her tongue between her lips into Severa’s mouth, where it meets hers. She shifts, splashing a hand down into the water without regard for elegance, immediately plunging it to the bottom of the tub and resting it between Severa’s legs. Lucina focuses most of her efforts on the kiss, teasing Severa with her tongue, nipping her lips lightly with firm but gentle bites. She catches her lower lip in her teeth and tugs, making Severa shift forward, all the while Lucina’s fingers dancing between her legs. She strokes her middle finger along the inside of Severa’s thighs, her touch somewhere between a caress and a tickle. Severa squirms in her grip, trying to lurch herself forward, trying to slide herself onto Lucina’s fingers.

Lucina refuses to comply, drawing back just as her fingertips brush against the soft folds of flesh between Severa’s legs. Her withdrawal spurs a whimper to drip from Severa’s lips, a pitiful little little plea. Frustrated, Severa reaches a hand down into the water to push Lucina’s against herself, but Lucina is quick to respond with greater strength, clamping down on Severa and pressing her into the side of the tub.

“Ah, ah…” Lucina teases, pressing her lips against Severa’s ear. “Impatient, hm? Not even going to ask?”

Severa nods and whimpers in Lucina’s grasp. “P-please...” she begs.

“There’s a good girl,” Lucina teases, watching Severa melt in her grip. Lucina smooths back Severa’s hair, continuing the motion down and dancing her fingers over Severa’s ear, tracing her jaw, and coming to a stop at her chip. Lucina tilts her head upwards. “You __are__  a good girl, aren’t you?”

Severa nods weakly.

Lucina tugs her into a kiss before pushing back. “Up,” she commands, dropping her hands under the water to grasp the underside of Severa’s thighs. She tugs her upwards. Severa obeys without question, standing up out of the tub. Lucina leans back, watching water cascade down Severa’s naked, trembling frame. “Sit,” she commands again, her voice soft but firm. Severa sits on the rim of the tub, spreading her legs wide and splaying herself out for Lucina to see. Lucina smirks.

For all her playing at being domineering, Severa liked nothing more than being bossed around. Lucina had known this for quite some time, and nothing got Severa going quite like being forced into embarrassing or demeaning situations. So this - to be spread wide open for Lucina to gaze at, her flushes cheeks traced by tears- Severa is in heaven. Lucina kneels before her in the tub and kisses her stomach before training her tongue lower, drawing a line down her pelvis and finally pressing between her legs. Severa squirms and whimpers as Lucina’s tongue brushes her clit. She opens her mouth to mumble Lucina’s name but all that comes out is a strained mewl.

Severa does her best to halt her wriggling by wrapping her thighs around Lucina’s head, each leg resting on one of her shoulders. She crosses her ankles behind Lucina and squeezes, bringing her head even tighter against her core. She lurches forward at a brush of Lucina’s tongue against her entrance and snares her hands in Lucina’s hair, tugging.

Lucina had learned two things very early on in her relationship with Severa - she was needy, and she was __loud__. This was no sensual groaning, either, this was a cry of pitiful, delicate passion. Between her short, lurching breaths and her whimpers, it’s almost like she is crying. Lucina leans into it, clamping her lips around Severa’s flesh and darting her tongue between her slick folds. Severa squirms, trying desperately to grind herself against Lucina’s face, rocking back and forth in times with her halting breaths.

“Lu…L…hng...” Severa tries in vain to stammer out the name, but her voice is lost in the swirl of steam around them.

Lucina’s tongue presses into her deeper, more hungrily, licking with fervor at her flesh and her juices. She lifts her arms up to cup Severa’s ass and tug her forward into her, opening her mouth wider, withdrawing her tongue to press it into Severa’s clit again. She sucks and traces circles with her tongue, pleased as the girl shudders around her.

Lucina looks up, pleased to see Severa’s strained expression. She pulls back and issues another command. “Down.”

Severa slumps almost instantly, her taut body going slack and she slips back from the edge of the tub and splashes into the water, melting in Lucina’s grasp. Lucina kisses her softly, letting Severa taste herself, letting her lap her own juices from Lucina’s cheeks.

“Ah, ah,” Lucina hooks two fingers into Severa’s mouth, tugging her jaw. “A little too eager.” Severa whimpers and shifts focus, rolling her tongue over Lucina’s fingers and drawing them deeper into her mouth. “There’s my girl,” Lucina mutters, watching Severa fellate her fingers. She drops her other hand into the water to play with Severa’s lower half, teasing her clit before slipping inside her. Severa’s sharp moan is muffled by Lucina’s fingers and she gasps for breath, her attempts stifled by Lucina’s fingers stroking her tongue. Severa opens her mouth and pants as Lucina fingers her, letting saliva run from her lips and coat Lucina’s fingers. She leans forward, begging, needy, her mouth open and waiting to receive Lucina’s. She indulges her, kissing her deeply and slipping her tongue between Severa’s lips, stifling her groans.

Severa squirms and lurches, her body arcing as she races towards a climax. She moans into Lucina’s mouth, increasing in urgency and intensity until Lucina’s lips are the only thing stopping the bath from filling with a cacophony of sounds. Severa rocks back and forth, shifting her hips in time with Lucina’s finger, drawing herself closer and closer, and finally she crests, breaking through and collapsing on Lucina into a quivering mess of gasping breaths.

She drapes loosely over Lucina, her head slumping on her shoulder, her chest heaving as Lucina holds her and gently brings her down from her climax.

“There we go,” Lucina coos softly, stroking her hair. “Good girl…good girl. Shh.”

Severa’s heaving chest slows and stabilizes and she presses her face into the crook of Lucina’s neck, her voice weak and shaky.

“L…Luci…”

“Shh…” Lucina holds her close. “You okay?”

Severa nods, letting herself fall limp, the last spasms and tremors working themselves out of her body as she nuzzles Lucina. Lucina kisses her brow.

“We…we’re going to need to bathe again, h-huh,” Severa mutters, and Lucina bursts into a fit of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucina really doesn’t care for formalities. She never has, not even when she was a tiny child, when she would be cradled in her mother’s arms throughout ceremonies, when she didn’t have to dress up all fancy and when she could cry when she wanted to leave. Now it was even worse - ever since she had arrived back in…back in time, she supposes, she was constantly attending this, that, or the other thing. To be the Khan’s champion in Ferox required a ceremony, and that was for what? So she could fight in the arena? Such formality, only for bloodshed and violence. At least she got to wear her own clothes, then.

Severa pushes her arm up. “Okay, I’m going to tighten it. Let me know if it’s too tight.”

It is too tight - fitted clothes just never sat right on Lucina’s frame. Her shoulders are too broad, her chest too small to fill out the torso of whatever finery Severa sees fit to clothe her in, she’s too tall to match her slim frame. Dresses always felt uncomfortable and jackets never seemed to look as good on her as she thought they did on others. Not that it stopped Severa.

“I said let me know if it’s too tight.”

“It’s too tight,” Lucina sighs.

Severa nods, readjusting her position around Lucina’s arms and untying and retying the lace back of a corset.

“Can’t you get me something a little more…” Lucina frowns. ‘Flattering’ isn’t the right word, but she doesn’t want to say that her breasts only fill out about half of the corset’s top. “Uh…maybe not a corset.”

Severa sighs and takes a step back, her critical eye scanning Lucina in a way that makes her borderline uncomfortable. She feels like a piece of meat on display at market - not being objectified for her body, but for her clothes. A piece of meat in a too-large corset and painfully tight garters.

“Okay. Let’s try the jacket again.”

Lucina begrudgingly allows Severa to undress her __again__ , placing her garments into a discard pile that is quickly growing into a week’s worth of attire. She starts again, from the top. At least Lucina gets to keep her panties on between each exchange.

Severa starts from the top.

 

-

 

By the time Severa finishes her ensemble, Lucina is practically shaking in her thigh-high boots. She taps her toe against the ground nervously as Severa fusses over her hair.

It’s put up, in a style somewhat reminiscent of her old attempts to fashion herself as the Hero-king, but Severa insisted on leaving ribbons of hair loose to frame her face, and Lucina resists the urge to brush them behind her ear with each passing second. Severa also insisted on putting flowers in her hair, adding to the tiara that is already pressing in on Lucina’s scalp and making her head ache. She shifts in the makeshift stylist chair.

“Stay still, I’m almost done,” Severa chides her, tucking the last of her hair into the layers on the back of her head. Lucina reaches up to her scalp and nervously fingers a daisy.

“Are you sure this isn’t…a bit much?”

“You need to look pretty, Lucina. We can’t have you being crowned the Exalt’s heir looking like some common street-rat, right?”

“Well…” Lucina lets her hands drop to her lap. “I mean, I…I am, aren’t I? Or, I’m __supposed__  to be.”

“Even rats can get dressed up for special occasions.” Severa spins Lucina’s chair around to fuss with her bangs.

Lucina furrows her brow.

“Don’t do that,” Severa chides. “The eyeshadow hasn’t set yet, and you’ll smudge it.”

Lucina makes the most motionless pout she can.

“Okay, aaaaaand…done,” Severa says at last, taking a step back to admire her handiwork. She squints, and her gaze brings back the uncomfortable feeling that Lucina is being objectified in the strangest possible way. She shrinks back in her chair, slightly.

Severa has done her damnedest to give Lucina a style that matches her lanky frame, even if she did need to do so impromptu needlework to take in Lucina’s jacket. She settled on a three-piece navy suit, with her fitted slacks tucked into dark heeled boots that were, all things considered, a little too stiff for Lucina’s liking. Her fitted jacket was paired with a gold-trimmed cape, the entire ensemble coming together in a way that made Lucina look like she was wearing a fancier version of her usual attire - her tunic traded for a vest and fitted jacket, her tights traded for dark slacks, and her gloves passed over entirely. Though Severa had, for a moment, considered fingerless gloves as an addition before passing them off in favor of bare hands. She had made some vaguely inappropriate remark about knuckles, and Lucina would have smacked her had her hair not been crystallizing under a gallon of spray.

Severa nods. “That’ll do.”

“’That’ll do’?” Lucina asks. “I’ve been here for two hours, and the best I get is a ‘that’ll do’?”

Severa folds her arms over her chest. “Luce, honey, I love you, but…it’d take a lot of work to you justice.”

Lucina sighs, accepting the thinly-veiled compliment.

“Besides, __too__  much and you’ll lose that boyish charm,” Severa grins, reorganizing her makeup and putting it back in all of its proper places. Lucina watches with relief, glad that the ordeal is finally over.

“What about you?” Lucina asks, standing up and stretching, careful to not mess up her hair. “Aren’t you going to dress up? I thought you’d have some whole thing planned.”

Severa shuts the vanity and turns back to Lucina. “I have plans,” she says, returning to Lucina’s side. “But that’s a surprise.”

Lucina raises an eyebrow. “Oh? A surprise?”

“Go…I don’t know, go talk to your father or something. I need to get changed.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Nervous?”

Lucina stops her tapping foot. “No.”

“You look nervous.”

“I’m not.”

Severa sighs and rubs her shoulders, trying to work out the tension that she can feel even through the shoulderpads of Lucina’s jacket. “Come on.”

“I’m just…” Lucina frowns. “Okay, I’m a __little__  nervous.”

“About what?”

“Just…” Lucina shrugs. “All of it, I guess. I wish Morgan were here.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure he wishes he were too.”

“It just…it makes it real, you know?”

“What do you mean?” Severa sits at Lucina’s side on the bed, wrapping a slender arm around Lucina’s lower back.

“Like…all this stuff. It’s just…hard to believe it’s all over. And father is making such great strides, rebuilding Ylisse and negotiating with Plegia, and Valm, and…It just makes me feel…”

“Out of place?” Severa suggests.

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

“I feel the same way, sometimes,” Severa admits. “It’s strange, seeing the only life I ever knew vanish…But. I don’t know. I’m happy here. Even if I don’t feel like I fit in.”

Lucina slips her hand into Severa’s and squeezes. “Thank you, Severa.”

“For what?” Severa cracks a smile. “For being weird and nervous myself?”

“For making me feel less alone. You’ve…you’ve always done that for me.”

“Must be some magical quality I have,” Severa leans forward and kisses Lucina deeply.

“Oh!” Lucina pulls back. “Makeup! Watch it!”

Severa laughs and wipes the spittle from her lips. “It’s fine, makeup is easy to reapply. As long as there’s no hair-grabbing, we should be fine.”

“And…” Lucina’s eyes glow with mischief. “What if I wanted a bit of hair grabbing?”

“Then you can wait till __after__  the ceremony, you beast,” Severa pushes her back lightly. “Though,” she smooths back Lucina’s hair and her hand comes to a rest on her shoulder. “I suppose it could help…calm your nerves, maybe.”

“Maybe,” Lucina agrees, shifting on the bed, suddenly irritated by the four layers of clothing separating her skin from Severa’s.

“Hm…” Severa’s hand drops from Lucina’s shoulder, traces down the buttons of her jacket, and comes to a rest between her legs. She hooks a thumb over the button of Lucina’s slacks and lightly rubs it.

“Having thoughts?” Lucina’s voice is breathy and tense, the nervousness in her muscles replaced with a sort of apprehensive energy.

Severa presses lightly and pushes the button through its hole, before pinching her thumb and forefinger around Lucina’s zipper. As she tugs, Lucina stares at her with breathless anticipation. Severa’s hand works slowly, painfully slowly, at just the speed that makes Lucina’s groin ache. She unzips her pants and parts the fabric slowly, sensually. Severa stares at Lucina with unbroken eye contact, daring her to protest.

“We’ll have to be good about touching,” Lucina mutters, half with disappointment.

“It’s okay,” Severa presses her hand through, slipping into Lucina’s pants and touching her underwear. The silk fabric feels cool against her fingertips.

“F-fast,” Lucina begrudgingly admits. “B-be quick, okay?”

Severa nods and explores further, her fingertips brushing against silk already slick with Lucina’s anticipation. Finally she pulls the fabric aside and presses a lithe finger against Lucina’s wet folds. Lucina lurches and gasps.

“C-careful,” she mutters, all of her energy directed towards __not__  grasping Severa’s meticulously styled hair and tugging her into a kiss.

“I thought you said fast,” Severa smirks, leaning her face forward. They’re almost touching now, their noses a hair’s breadth away, close enough that Lucina can feel Severa’s hot, heavy breath on her cheeks. Lucina ventures closer, almost nuzzling her, their lips separated by mere fragments of inches, a dance of air and almost-touches as Severa traces her fingers between Lucina’s legs.

She touches her clit and Lucina twitches, the electric pleasure almost sending her crashing into Severa’s lips, but Severa pulls back, her face taunting and smug.

“H-hey,” Lucina pouts. “That’s n-not fair…”

“No touching,” Severa smirks, sliding one finger inside Lucina. She practically squeaks, a sharp whimper pulled from her lips as Severa slips a second finger inside. She curls her fingers and strokes, watching Lucina squirm and whimper.

“I’m…g-gonna get you for…for t-t-hng…for this,” Lucina pants, her threat meaning very little in the face of Severa’s delicate fingers.

“Oh? And how are you going to do that?”

“Y-you’ll…see.”

Severa leans forward again, almost pressing her forehead into Lucina’s, daring her to inch backwards. Severa has control here, and she knows it. Even without her fingers hooked inside Lucina, she’s in charge.

Lucina lunges, her lips needy and desperate, almost catching Severa seconds before she backs away. Severa’s spare hand reacts quickly, catching Lucina’s shoulder and pushing her back.

“What happened to no touching?” Severa digs her fingers into Lucina’s shoulder.

“Y-you said that, I didn’t.”

Severa looks at her curiously. “I…okay, this is going to break that rule, but I really want to eat you out right now.”

Before the words are past her lips, Lucina’s hands are in motion, dropping to the waist of her pants and tugging downwards. She catches her slacks and underwear in one fell swoop, pulling her pants down and giving Severa unfettered access to everything from her knees to her navel. “Quick,” Lucina says, her voice needy and desperate. “We have to be q-ah!”

Severa buries her face in Lucina’s legs, her tongue lapping at the space her fingers had occupied only moments before. She feels Lucina’s hands near her scalp and Severa’s hands dart upwards, catching her.

“N-no touching,” she manages to mutter between licks. Lucina complies weakly, dropping her hands to the bedspread and grasping fistfuls of the fabric, groaning.

Severa’s sharp tongue wasn’t just good for biting remarks, after all. Lucina digs herself into the bed, clutching the bedspread, pushing herself closer to the edge and grinding into Severa’s mouth with an urgent, burning fervor. Severa obeys her own rule meticulously, her hands planted on the floor at her sides, kneeling like a woman in prayer, worshiping at the altar of Lucina. She kisses her, kisses her thighs, draws her tongue in lazy circles around the dampness of Lucina’s cunt, before plunging in deeper, driving her tongue in with all the force she can muster. She bobs her head against Lucina’s groin, twisting her tongue and lapping at every in of Lucina, withdrawing to lap at her clit, and she clamps her lips down tightly, sucking.

Lucina groans and writhes, lurching forward with desperate energy only barely contained by sheer force of will. She is not Lucina, Knight Exalt, heir to the throne of Ylisse - she is Lucina, a girl reduced to a quivering mess by the ministrations of her fiancee.

“S-Sever…ah…” she mumbles, squeezing her eyes shut. She had been staring at Severa, watching her work between her legs, but one more glimpse of her lover on her knees would likely push her over the edge. Despite her insistence that Severa hurry, she was in no rush to quell her rising pleasure. With her eyes shut, her only focus was on the sensations around her - the fabric bunched in her fists, the feel of Severa’s tongue snaking inside of her, the scent of hairspray and perfume and the pungent smell of Severa’s divine work between her legs.

“I’m...Sev…Sev, I’m go-gonna…”

Severa breaks her rule, reaching up to press Lucina’s thighs back, spreading her wider, plunging into her with greater fervor.

The dam breaks and Lucina comes crashing down, her desperate moans dissolving into half-cried utterances of Severa’s name, the shocks of her orgasm rippling through her legs and slicking Severa’s cheeks with her wetness. Lucina collapses backwards onto the bed, numb and exhausted, her groin tingling, still buzzing, sensitive even as she pulls herself away. She opens her eyes slowly, watching Severa kneeling at the bedside, wiping her mouth.

“Hey!” Severa gets to her feet suddenly, startling Lucina.

“What? What’s wrong?!” Lucina bolts upright.

“Don’t lay down!” Severa hisses, tugging Lucina to her feet. “You’ll mess up your hair!”

“Ow,” Lucina stumbles, her pants still at her knees, her entire midsection numb.

“Just…just give me a minute,” Lucina and Severa fumble uncertainly, their desire to quickly dress Lucina marred by their mutual exhaustion and shakiness.

Lucina manages to pull her pants up the rest of the way. She totters uncertainly to her feet. “Oh…ow…”

“Are you okay?” Severa takes her arm. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, just…sensitive,” Lucina blushes, shifting uncomfortably in her pants. “And sore…m-maybe you should let me walk on your arm to the throne room.”

Severa laughs and lets Lucina slump on her. “If you insist, __milady.__ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, you can commission me! You can contact me at din2.0@comcast.net or shoot me a DM at lucisevofficial.tumblr.com to discuss.


End file.
